


crushed

by escapismandsharpobjects



Category: Young Wallander (TV)
Genre: "Don't look", F/M, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, kind of graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects
Summary: febuwhump day 23: "don't look"“Don’t look,” Rask says from next to him, a warning tone in her voice, but of course the second she says it, hehasto look.
Relationships: Kurt Wallander & Frida Rask, Kurt Wallander & Jasmine, Kurt Wallander & Reza Al-Rahman, Kurt Wallander & Shabana, Kurt Wallander/Mona, Reza Al-Rahman/Jasmine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	crushed

**Author's Note:**

> hi i will be honest here this is not my best work and in fact it may very well suck. i apologize but unfortunately i feel like shit and i am just hoping i dont have covid lmao...idk maybe you will enjoy? don't hold out too much hope tho. also warning for kinda graphic depiction of an injury? not that much but like. a small paragraph.

Something creaks ominously above him. Kurt glances up, seeing only the various pieces of the top part of the building - pipes and tubes and other metal parts of the like, presumably part of the building’s heating and plumbing systems. Seeing nothing of importance, Kurt shrugs and continues on behind Rask, their footsteps echoing off the concrete floor. 

All of a sudden the creaking noise returns, and then there’s a sort of rumbling, shuddering sound, and Kurt again looks up in time to see a large metallic box - air conditioning unit, maybe? - which is about to fall directly on top of him. 

He dives out of the way, hitting the concrete hard, and covers the back of his neck with his hands until the noise of the thing crashing down subsides. 

Kurt moves to get up, blinking open his eyes in the dust, but finds he can’t. His left leg isn’t moving, and he feels something pressing into it. He tries again to move the leg, but feels a strange sensation in it, even as it moves a tiny bit. Something tells him to stop, so he does, then raises his head to get a look at whatever it is that’s stopping him from moving. 

“Don’t look,” Rask says from next to him, a warning tone in her voice, but of course the second she says it, he  _ has _ to look. 

As soon as his eyes light on his leg, he feels a wave of dizziness and nausea roll through his body, followed quickly by a pain greater than anything he’s ever felt before. 

He can’t tear his eyes away from it all, in a sick kind of fascination. There’s a metal...box of some kind, what he presumes had produced the ominous creaking sound, sitting on his leg, which is absolutely  _ screaming _ in pain. Even though quite a bit of the injury is hidden to him, courtesy of the metal box currently atop it, he can see  _ enough _ of it, from when he’d tried to pull himself away. 

His leg is mangled, there’s no other word for it. If he concentrates hard enough he can see the bone sticking out through the skin, horribly white and pale and covered in blood. It looks almost alien, and it absolutely terrifies him to look at it. 

It also hurts more than anything he has ever experienced in his whole life, a crushing, breathtaking, and unbearably hot pain. 

He screams, unable to stop himself. It’s raw and unending, a mix of pure pain and terror at the sight of his leg looking  _ not at all _ like it should, and hurting more than he thinks can even be possible. 

Dimly, Kurt registers hands touching him, voices above him saying something, but he’s disconnected from all of it. The only thing he can really feel is the pain. 

He passes out just as his voice breaks from the screaming. 

—

He wakes up once, lying down, voices all around him. He’s curiously numb and feels  _ really  _ weird, dizzy and lightheaded and completely disoriented. He passes out again as he’s trying desperately to think of where he is. 

—

The next time he wakes up, he stays awake, and he still feels kind of numb, but fairly normal, if tired, otherwise. 

He looks around himself, pointedly  _ not _ focusing on the cast on his left leg, which evokes some kind of subconscious pain just from looking at it. The room he’s in is empty, save for him, and for Reza, who is standing by a window. 

“Hey,” Kurt says to him, voice scratchy. 

Reza comes over immediately, looking Kurt over with scrutinizing eyes. 

“Hey,” he echoes. “How you feeling?”

Kurt shrugs. “Okay,” he says. Nothing really hurts, except his throat, and he thinks overall he  _ could _ be doing a lot worse. 

“Here,” Reza says, and he carefully hands Kurt a plastic cup of water from the table next to his bed. 

Kurt drinks the water, which feels nice on his aching throat. He wonders why it hurts, feels the hint of a memory, but decides not to dwell on that too long. It can’t be anything good. 

Someone knocks at the door then, and Reza gets up. Kurt watches, sees him make some kind of gesture through its window. 

“Close your eyes,” Reza instructs. “Don’t look.”

Kurt obliges, though he can’t help feeling a sense of unease at Reza’s words. His eyes slip closed, and he feels his body already trying to sleep again. 

“Open!” cries a young voice that is definitely  _ not _ Reza. Kurt opens his eyes, thoughts of sleep forgotten, momentarily stunned by the scene around him. 

Reza’s still there, to his right, but now Jas is there, too, holding Reza’s hand, and Shaba’s standing between them, grinning at him. At the end of the bed stands Rask, and behind her a few other members of the Major Crimes division. To his left is Mona, a small smile on her face that is equal parts worried and fond. 

He finds himself physically incapable of speaking for a moment as he takes them all in. Shaba climbs into the bed next to him, throwing surprisingly gentle arms around his neck. 

“Shaba!” Jasmine scolds, but Kurt shakes his head.

“It’s all right, Jas.”

She looks at him worriedly for a second before stepping closer and putting a hand to his cheek. "I’m so glad you’re okay,” she says. 

He feels his face heat up slightly at the thought that  _ anyone _ had been worried about him, as Reza sets a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re all glad you’re okay,” he adds, turning and kissing his wife on the cheek. 

Rask moves closer and pats him on his uninjured foot. “Don’t you fu-” she stops, eyes landing on Shaba, still sitting next to Kurt. “Don’t you do that again,” she warns, and Kurt feels like this is a bit unfair - it’s not like he  _ asked _ to get crushed by a...whatever the hell that thing had been. Air conditioning unit, maybe? He tries to remember if the metal had felt cold, but all he can remember is blinding pain, so he abandons that train of thought and simply replies, “I’ll try my best not to.”

Mona goes last, running a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She presses their foreheads together and whispers, “you scared me, Kurt.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know it’s not your fault,” she reassures. “You don’t need to apologize. Just get better, yeah?”

He nods. He can do that, he thinks. Probably. 

“And don’t you think you’re gonna be alone in that,” Reza says, and Kurt turns his head quickly to look at his best friend, having momentarily forgotten that they’d had an audience. 

“We’re  _ all _ gonna be here for you,” Reza asserts, and Kurt sees everyone else nod in agreement. It’s a bit overwhelming, really, to have this proof laid in front of him that he is surrounded by people who care about him. He can’t stop a few tears from welling in his eyes, and he sniffs, trying to stop them before anyone sees. 

“Don’t cry, Uncle Kurt,” Shaba says, putting a small hand to his face. “We’re gonna make you all better.”

He smiles at her, raises a tired hand to ruffle affectionately through her hair. “I know you will,” he says, looking around the room, worried that someone might disagree, even now. 

“Of course we will,” says Rask, of all people. 

“We’ve got you,” Reza agrees. 

“Always,” adds Jasmine. 

“We’re here, Kurt,” finishes Mona. 

He knows he ought to be feeling a lot of things right now - upset at his injury, worried about the road ahead, pained by the memory of being crushed - but as he looks around the room, packed full of the people he cares about, and who care about him, all he can feel is happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! like i said before i am sorry if it sucked :/ but thank u if u read it anyway!


End file.
